polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Empire of Japanball
Empire of Japanball |nativename = Japanese: 日本エンパイアボール |founded = 1868 |onlypredecessor = Tokugawaball |predicon = Tokugawa |onlysuccessor = JapanRawr |nexticon = JapanRawr |ended = 1947 |image = 47982c5bf75d84435ce1bbbf0bba11038b52fe93 hq.jpg |caption = 貴様と俺とは同期の桜 (kisama to ore to ha douki no sakura) |government = Constitutional monarchy (1890-1947), Fascist Military Dictatorship (de facto, 1940-1945) |personality = Rapist, bully, nationalist, hypocrite |language = Japanese |type = Japonic |capital = Tokyoball |affiliation = Allied Powers (1914-1918) Axis Powers (1940-1945) |religion = Shintoism Buddhism |friends = Naziball (cool reversed manji) Kingdom of Italyball (fascist) USAball(until 1941) Thailandball (you was loyar to me) Indiaball Manchukuoball (my manchu son) |enemies = Republic of Chinaball and your dad Qingball (it's mine) Thailandball USAball (since 1941... Pearl Harboru) Korean Empireball (Kolea is mine) Soviet Unionball and Russian Empireball (Sakhalin is mine evil Lussians) German Empireball (all little isrands of Pacific are mine) UKball (I am the gleat isrand potence) Australiaball (too macho to be mine) French Indochinaball (no indenpendence for you) New Zealandball (you are mine) red yellow flag stealer |likes = KAMIKAZEEEEEE, the sun, sushi, rice, JAPANESE INDUSTRY, committing war crimes, raping Chinaball, bombing USAball, katanas, murder, bombing, human experimenting, samurais, bushido, BANZAI CHARGES, NAZIS |hates = The allies, Saltwater Crocodile |intospace = No, but can into Kamikaze |bork = BANZAI BANZAI!!!!! |food = sushi |status = Reformed into Japanball. |notes = EMPIRE OF NIPPON WIL OF RISEU AGAIN!!! HYŌ HIROHITO!!! |imagewidth = |reality = Empire of Japan |gender = Male }} Empire of Japanball was a major empire in East Asia, Southeast Asia, and Oceania. He enjoyed large amounts of influence, and he could into controllings and rapings Korean Empireball, Manchuriaball, and Taiwanball. History Like all historically existed formal regimes in Japan, his 'leader de jure' was the Kousitsu-ball (皇室球), the Japanese imperial family, founded in 660 BC, the age of Jimmu (神武). It was in the 12th century that Kousitsuball had become no more the 'leader de facto' of Japanballs, and it was the Shogunateballs that had been the leader de facto of Japanballs for long time. But at last, in the year 1868, Kousitsuball finally recovered his political power, and under the leadership of Kousitsuball, Japanball became the Empire of Japanball. He became very strong. His first move was in 1910 with taking (and raping) of Korea. It was in 1914 when he got really strong. He was in a really great alliance with UKball. UKball at this time was in hot water. He needed to terminate Germany. He noticed that Germany took lots of islands in the pacific that fuelled his strong empire. So, to kick his ass, he got Japanese Empireball to take them. Japan liked this idea has he would become relevant and strong. So he did. This made his big. But despite a fast-growing empire, he was a victim of the great depression. He didn't know what to do, except to take MORE! GIB GIB GIB. However, the League of Nations did not approve. So he needed new allies. He turned to the Axis. He became really good friends with Nazi Germanyball but with the others, not so much. He honestly didn't care about them. So, when world war two struck, he made a whole new front, the Pacific War began. He was anchulussing everyone. He took lots of islands, he took over French Indochina, most of eastern China and more. He was rapidly expanding. That is, until America put an embargo. Now that was a lot of his oil so he got pissed. But he knew that he would put himself in a bad situation if that were to go down. So he knew if he conquered Indonesia he would get enough oil to survive. But America protected that space, so he did the only thing he could do. Attack the USAball to destroy his navy to conquer the oil to grow to be strong. But that failed. His highest point was in 1942. Eventually after such a long hard battle, he got nuked by the US, twice. Because of this he was very weak, suffering 3rd degree burns, radiation, and wanted to die. But USA made it up to Japanese Empireball offering his Marshal Plan to control him. So he changed his name to Japanball and installed a new government. Problem in the Philippines (Hiroo Onoda) 1944-1974 When the last island of Philippinesball has been liberated by USAball, a soldier named Hiroo Onoda has taken once 3 soldiers and maked a guerila war. They of attack farms night and day and has terrorised the farmiers. They had thought this is propaganda when they had seen a banner which say "The war ended on August 15. Come down from the mountains!". And in 1950 the first soldier had surrendered, 2 of them were killed and in 1974, Norio Suzuki who was an explorer has called Japanball to come for a commander from WW2 take take him, he apologize to Philippinesball for his numerous crimes on the farms. Hiro has become parliamentarian in Japanball and recently in 2014 has died. It shows that the Japanese had big loyalty to their nation. Relationships Axis Desu (枢軸国) * Naziball: Bestu white Yūjin of mine. We can into remove 共産主義! He's really strong. If only you helped me in the pacific I would've helped you with USSR. but, HOW DARE EGYPTBALL OF DESTROYING SWASTIKA'S PEACE! sorry. I of mad sometimes. * Kingdom of Italyball: Another Yūjin of mine. He of creating fascism! * Thailandball: He of herpings me by givu aid to me! *''' Japanball: Who he is? He is me in the future? I don't know why you like him though *'''Other countryballs anschlussed by Empire of Japanball: BOW DOWN TO SUN EMPERORU GOD!!! Other relevant "allies" * UKball Really helpful with my growth. STILL YOU COULD'VE HELPED ME REMOVE AMERICA! * Indonesiaball I herped him with Independence against the Netherrands. But I don't rike the fact that Joko Widodo rookings rike the formel US plesidentu Obama.... * Croatiaball One of the best tourist destinations for my soldiers on vacation *Mengjiangball - my Mongolian friend but really is just puppet mwahahahahahaha * Indiaball - He borrowed weapons to become independent from UKball Enemies (連合国) * Russian Empireball: WHY YUO NO OBU SHALING CHUGOKU?! 1904 BEST DAY!!! YUO ALSO GOT ANSCHRUSSED BY COMMUNIST PIGGU!!! *''' USSRball: '''OTHER BAKA VODKA!!! HOw DARINGS YUO KIRR MAH SON? *''' Chinaball:''' NANKING BESTU DAY OF MY LIFE!!! I still had most of yuor landu when I end the war with Amerikan-san, yuo never defeated me and yuo never will. CHI-NA BUTA (Chinese pig). * ' Korean Empireball': Anchruss! **''' South Koreaball:''' ROROROROROROROR!!! Yuor baka blothel is of mad at yuo! AM OF STIRR GLAD YOU DIVIDED, wait your in a lerationship with pig? REMOVE!!!!!!! I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **''' North Koreaball:''' Baka communist piggu! Yuo of stirr mad with yuor other sh*tty sister! REMOVEU NUKES FROM PREMISES!!! *''' UKball: Yuo of BETRAYING * German Empireball:''' YUOR CENTRARU POWERS WAS GETTING OUT OF CONTRORU! HAD TO STOP YOU AT TSINGTAO AND I HAD TO TAKE THE ISLANDS IN THE PACIFIC! (but is of later arry in ww2 as Nazi) *''' USAball: FAKKA YUO, BAKA GAIJIN!!! NEVER FORGET THE BLACK SHIP! REMEMBER HIROSHIMA AND NAGASAKI!!! PEARL HARBOR BESTU DAY OF MY LIFE!!! GO TO HELL. YUO RUIN PERFECT JAPANESE EMPIRE. YUO WAS REASON WHY I FELL. I COULD'VE BEEN THE WORLD'S GREATEST SUPERPOWER AND HELPING OF BRINGING PEACE. I COULD'VE EARNED MILLIONS. I COULD'VE BEEN THE WORLD'S MOST RELEVANT NATION AND I WOULD'VE USED THAT POWER TO PEACEFULLY BRING DOWN BRUTAL REGIMES AND I COULD'VE DONE SO MUCH BUT NOOOO, YUO COULDN'T TAKE IT. YUO OF HAD TO BE THE BEST. GO TO HELL YOU SATANIC DEMON. YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT POWER! YOU WASTE IT FOR STUPID OIL!' * 'Mexicoball: You baka allied with USAball and attacked me with Escuadrón 201 '''YOU BAKA *''' Franceball''': I do nottu know yuo, but yuo of arways scaredu. If Nazi is not rike yuo, then I not rike yuo. How to Draw Drawing Empire of Japanball is easy: # Draw Japanball but with red streams going out in all directions. Gallery U0wrh5w2ewu11.png|credit from LeonAguilez PRS58zt.png|credit from alsoandanswer Cirl278n1fg11.png|credit from Lord_of_the_swamp R2EiYry.png|credit from layjudges3rdcousin Needs to be added (12).jpg Japanball_Army_Samurái.png Axis Powers Shit Artz.png Japanball-1.png Nazi zombies by Kesha.jpg History of dutch colonies in indonesia.png Japan has wet dreams.png X3HBl1k.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Kebab_-_Burger.png Invasions.png 's2chH6I.png 'resqZlt.png|Here with normal flag 'dEqttYs.png OD2DnP2.png Axis powers-0.png XLnjzgW.png 5cYBjPz.png Japan70 copy 2.png The Fall of Singapore.png 0MR4cbA.png G2JPDVu.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png Reds are Enemies.png Here Comes The Plane.png Poor Phil.png End War.jpg Past is Past.png History of Phil.jpg Morning and Afternoon.png Always Late.png New Enemy.png File:UhOh.png File:IJ_and_client_states.png WWII.png Quotes *"Hyō Hirohito!" *"BANZAIIII!!!!!!!" *"Is of disgracu to famiry!" *"Guroriosu nippon sharu raisu again!!" *"Grorios nippon not of ching chong, is of emperor sun god!" *"REMOVEU BAKA ALLIED PIGGU!" es:Imperio del Japónball ko:일본제국공 ru:Японская Империя zh:大日本帝國球 j Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Axis Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Taiwanball Category:Chinaball Category:Russiaball Category:North Koreaball Category:South Koreaball Category:Palauball Category:Marshall Islandsball Category:Micronesiaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Laosball Category:Thailandball Category:Malaysiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Tringapore Category:Burmaball Category:East Timorball Category:Nauruball Category:USAball Category:Kiribatiball Category:Indiaball Category:Australiaball Category:Bruneiball Category:Solomon Islandsball Category:Red White Category:Buddhist Category:Monarchy Category:Shinto Category:Papua New Guineaball Category:Mongoloid